Soulmate shifters
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: Do you believe in magic. It true what they say humans being born to shift as foxes, witches or even a statue. It's something that your mind made up to played a good trick on you, to make you believe they are real. Three brothers Naruto, Menma, and Shikamaru are born in a mystical place, that you can't find it in a map. They are human, but...they have magic inside them. Full Summary
1. Chapter 1 The legend was told

For mature readers only

Chapter one: The legend was told.

Sakura P.O.V

I look up at the night sky, I can see the two moon's with their lights reflecting over the earth, like a lighthouse searching for a ship that got stuck somewhere in the Bermuda triangle.

I have been pacing back and forth so many times. This question has been asked to me or I have heard from someone before.

Now I remember who? ask me this question. The person you ask me this question was my sister Shayla. We're having a lovely conversation sipping hot tea and homemade chocolate cookies at a tea house near the train station.

"Sakura have you ever visit a place? Not just any place in the world. You can look it up on the map. But the problem is that is nowhere to be found." she said. " Wait there more to this question" she adds. As she takes a sip of her hot tea.

"If you asked someone have you seen this place? They will stare at you with a confused look. They might think that you're crazy. That you're not thinking straight. What going on inside your mind? They will begin to think. If you lost your marble or something. That you just escaped from a mental hospital. Losing yourself from reality. You begin to crawl your way back from a dark hole. The only way out is the way you came in. You begin to chock hard from breathing dust. Your nostrils are searching for air. You're in a panicking state. As you dig yourself out. You have feeling that you're come out from a coffin. Being buried life six inches deep into the ground. They make looked at you funny. And they might laugh at you. Inside your mind, you see images of seeing yourself, with one finger circling on your right side. Thinking they're the ones going in insane." She explains.

I give her a small chuckle, you and your imagination Shayla" I said. "Don't laugh at my question is true there is a place around the world that are well- hiding" she replied.

"I'm sorry for laughing at your question and you're right about this, " I said. When you ask me that question, I had a feeling I was entering the twilight zone. "Why?" she asks.

"Because everything in this place is not same, as the real world. You go through different dimensions. Opening doors to enter their realms. You feel like Alice in wonderland. When she falls into the rabbit hole. Trying to chase a white rabbit that blow's a trumpet. As you fall down you start to scream. Trying to grab something to hold on" I said. "Please continue Sakura, hates," Shayla said. As she took another sip of her hot tea.

"This place that I'm talking about and I consider my home Is protected by two huge statues. Your mind wants to play 21-questions. You're wondering why?"

The first question that pops into your mind, like hot kernel being pop into sweet popcorn.

"Why is there two huge statues protecting this place? You don't have a clue. The more you think about it. More questions are being asked."

"Why there is magic around us?"

"Why do we live among regular humans?"

"What is the purpose of being here?"

"Did a pirate ship brought us over as slaves and fought against a huge wave of enemies to release us to walk on this earth with the humans?"

I and my two sisters Shayla, and Ino only knew a little bit of our history and where did we come from. Are brains were hungry for knowledge, so we decided to go the library to become bookworms.

The only information we had was, our father Kizashi was a wolf shifter and my mother Mebuki was a witch shifter mixed with fairy blood. We're not afraid to live among humans as shifters, but...there are enemies among us, that hunt down like preys. There are humans hate us and wants us death.

The sound of our heels made an echo sound, as we walked towards the library. I was surprised to see how the world is still alive at night. Cars coming from every direction. Young and old crossing the streets to get to the other side. It reminds me of that joke. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

I see couples hiding within the darkest alley, for a hot make out session. Lines of people waiting to catch the night train. I and my two sisters were lazy to open the door to walk into the library. So we used little magic instead. Imagine walking through a building like soft jello, instead of using a door. Not all humans that live among us were shifters.

As we passed through the wall like a ghost, we mask are magic like a masquerade covering are face to hiding are an identity to blend with the rest of the crowd. Like if we're attending a masquerade ball with Romeo and Juliet. Each table was taking by bookworms. The librarian is a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender, maybe in her 30's with black hair and black eyes.

"Hello, Sakura, Shayla, and Ino," My aunt Shizune greets us.

"Hello, Shizune" we shouted in unison.

"What brings you here!?" she asks.

I press my body on top of her table to whisper in her ear, "we need more information about our family history of being born a fairy witch shifter and a fox too!" I answer.

She knew what I was talking about, as she points towards a shelf standing in the middle being squeezed by two shelves. "Thank you, Aunt Shizune," I said, as I place a kiss on her cheek. "Your welcome sweetie" she answers, as she continues to open, stamp and closed.

Inside my head, I can hear my aunt Shizune talking to me through my mental link. "Don't forget that you also have fox blood by your father, running down your veins?" she reminded me

"Thanks for reminding me" I replied back.

"Your welcome" she answers.

The sound of are heels can be heard, as we headed towards the shelf.

"I can't believe it" Ino shouted.

"What?" Shayla ask.

"The pervert is here!" she answers.

"Who? Sakura ask.

"Kakashi" she answers.

"Where" Shayla ask.

"Over there!" she said, as she pointed her finger towards the left corner. He was reading an Icha-Icha book about how to pleasure a witch shifter.

Kakashi was a copy shifter, he can shift into a wolf, bear, dragon, or a goliath. He is mine, and Shayla, and Ino college professor. And also he being dating my aunt Shizune over a year.

"Hello, girls," he said.

"Hello, Kakashi-Sensei" we shouted in unison.

"What brings here!" he asks.

"We need some information on our family history" we answer in unison.

"If you excuse me I need to swift from her feet a beautiful fairy witch shift before she flies away on her magic broom through those doors, good luck girl," he said. As he headed towards Shizune. "Thanks" we answer in unison.

"We're wasting time, we need to look for that book" Ino said.

"Fucking pervert wasted are time," Shayla said.

"Sakura just give out a giggle.

"Let's search for that book, Ino said.

"I'm eager to learn," Shayla said.

"Me too!" Sakura answer.

I and my sister Shayla, and Ino walked towards the middle shelf. We're crossing our fingers to find this books to gives us more information about are ancestors or are family history either one. The shelf fully stocked with books arranging from different sizes and A,B,C order. My eyes roam top to bottom searching for a thick black book, with a female holding a magic staff, it has a small circle in the middle that glows with different colors. She looking at a reflection of a fox on the moon.

"I found it," Ino said. As waves the book in her hand.

"Let's go find an empty table to read it", Shayla said.

I agree with you Shayla" Sakura answer.

Sakura, Shayla, and Ino found an empty table facing the left corner.

"Fuck!" Ino cursed under her tongue.

"What wrong?" Shayla ask.

"This the same table that Kakashi- Sensei was sitting at" she answers.

"I don't see anything wrong," Sakura said.

"What if he masturbated, leaving his seed on this table, as he reads" Ino replied.

"We just burn the table with magic, and replace it with a new one," Sakura said.

"That fine with me, instead of using a cleaning spell," Shayla said.

It only took a minute to burn the table and new one to appear. "Know we can sit down and enjoy reading this book," Ino said.

I saw my sister Ino opened the thick black book wide open.

"What does it says?" Shayla ask.

Sakura with her fingertips caress the black letters printing on the page. "It says searching high and low. I looked east and west and then I looked south and north. I whisper your name when I found you. But...you never respond. I was afraid. I never had a soul mate shifter. I never knew that me and you. Where destiny to be together"

"Continue reading Sakura," Ino and Shayla ask in unison.

"Okay," she answers, as she continues to read.

The legend is said that two couples were meant to be together. Is this legend consider to be true. Was destiny and fate were combine as one. Tell me something why? does destiny. Has to be so cruel to them . Instead of helping them. To become. Regular human beings. They had to be born witches and fox shifters that take a human form to live among the living. Before being born the red thread of fate. Tied them together as one soul, One mind. And their body to linger as one. They were meant to mate.

"Why did you stop Sakura? Ino ask.

"Its separates to another page" Sakura answer.

"Please continue," Shayla said.

Page 2

To grow together. To love each other as one heart. To become stronger as two individuals. To fight as one team. To defend one another. To protect those precious to them. To kill if it was necessary. No one knew there secret. Their secret was writing in a secret book. Until their secret was discovered. It left many emotion's and feelings combine together as one-word hate. But at the end their emotions and feeling have changed, they learn to love each other based on their personas.

Page 3

The individual that read those books. If they were non-shifters. They were terrified with fear. Our ancestors had a concerned look, with fear reading all over their face. Those ancestors were alpha, beta, fox shifters. And some witch shifter leaders too. They had to keep this book hiding away. From others that consider enemies, like the snake shifters and a group called the Akatsuki. They belong to a dark side of shifters, that catches witches as baits to fall in love with the fox shifters and then Akatsuki controls the fairy witch to use magic, to control the fox to master an evil plan to destroyed this mystical place.

Page 4

So the fairies witches and the fox shifters, work together to protect this mystical places, that also belong to the human beings to kill their enemies. And also, they need to protect their own kind. The secret was not all bad. There was true loved involved. There were two male shifters. Each of them was married to their mates. They wanted to conceive a child. They will mate when it was mating season.

Page 5

One of them was an alpha fox shifter by the name of Minato Namikaze. The second one was a guarding fox shifter, that belongs with Minato fox pack, his name was Kizashi Haruno. Both men were about 6'1 and very handsome. Minato falls in love with a human female being born to shift into a fox by the name of Kushina. Kizashi fell in love with a human female being born to shift into a fairy witch shifter and also has fox blood running through her veins. By the name of Mebuki. Both of them were beautiful women. Kushina family built their homes, inside the caves.

One night Fugaku Uchiha, with his snake's shifters surrounded Kushina family cave, surrounded them with bombs causing a major explosion that killed her fox pack. Her mother drags her out of the cave before the explosion begin. Taking her to the forest for her safety. As her mother headed towards the cave to help the rest of the foxes. She was stab a couple of times and her throat was slash. A snake shifter by the name of Orochimaru was about to take a bite on Kushina neck, from the bushes a black fox with a yellow stripe running down his back, claw his away through the snake skin, with his fang tear the snake tail, killing the snake. Kushina passed out and Minato shifted back into his human form. He picked her up in a bridal style, as he runs naked it through the forest.

Mebuki fairy witch family made their homes inside the mystical trees, of the forest. The same night that Kushina Uzumaki fox family got killed. Mebuki family was burned life as the Salem witches. Some of them escape before the fire was spread and headed towards another direction of the forest. Kizashi was nearby and he rescued Mebuki.

Page 6

The legend also explains. That they were 8'1 human males being born to shift as goliath. But were fox shifters. They were loving giants that work with 8'1 human males being born to shift as giants male witches. They roam all over the mystical world. They had contact with human's beings. They help to protect their homes. Human beings were not afraid of them. Their blood never boiled. They never crunch for blood. Minato ancestor was a large orange fox. That had black around his eyes. He was a male fox. He was so powerful.

The orange fox by the name of Kurama with the help of the fox giants and the giant male witches, they fought against the snake shifters and the Akatsuki ancestors. He used all of his nine magic tails. With one full stroke, he ends up killing them. By sending them toward their death. Kurama crashes some snake shifters bodies against a brick wall. Breaking every part of their bones. If he did this to you, you will not survive. You will be gasping for air. Your heart will stop beating in one heart beat.

Page 7

There was a human female being born as a fairy witch shifter, she was an 8'1 giant. Kurama fall in love with her beauty and with her red eyes. Her magic staff was a circle with ten magic tails hanging down. You do not want to mess with her. When she was in a bitchy mood. She enjoys the taste of blood. She can smell fear when it was close by. Hate was one of her big emotions. She hates being around human beings. If she wanted to killed someone. Just to satisfy her blood thirst. It was so simple she just had to stab you. With one of her long fingernails. She will file them to be sharp. Then she will eat the dead flesh. To complete her satisfaction of human flesh.

The book explains something different. She was the opposite. She was the sweets. Female giant witch the walked the earth. She was so beautiful. With long red hair with black highlights. Her red eyes sparkle. When she need to protect herself. She will kill if she needs to. She can use her magic to transform into an animal. The same size as the nine tall fox. She can be so furious. She has her mating partner. It was the nine tail beast. She loved children and being around them. She was tame. When she was around others. She never shows her wild side around them. She had long hair that reached her hips. Based on her mood swings it will change.

Page 8

There was a time that she had joy. And Happiness in her soul. Her magic hair will turn to yellow. That was a sign for her that she was an intellect and full of energy. When her hair turned to a white color. She was filled with light and goodness. She was so innocent and purity. Her virginity for her was pure and clean. White was also considered to have a positive connotation. And it was opposed to black. White can also represent a successful beginning. To be heraldry. White give out a signal of depicts faith and purity. To the men, that looked at her. When her hair was black. She was yearning for power. She was searching for elegance.

Page 9

The need for formality. Wishing for someone death. The evil look in here eyes. She was considered to be a mystery. Black was considered to be a mysterious for her. It was mixed with her fear's and the unknown. It usually left a negative connotation. The give her a heraldry and the Symbol of grief. Other colors follow as purple was a combination of two colors. When blue and red were mixed together. The give out a meaning of stability and energy. Purple was also associated with royalty. Her great grandmother and her great grandfather were royal people. Their royalty was symbolized nobility and power. And also luxury and ambition. It conveys wealth and extravagance.

Page 10

Wisdom, dignity, independence, creativity, mystery, and magic. We're also consider being part of her life. When her hair was blue it's being reflected in the sky and sea. It was often associated with depth and stability. It symbolizes trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth, and heaven. She needs to have this trait in her life. When she turn back to evil with power. It was hard for her to trust human beings again. She had to learn how to confide in them again. She was intelligent human being. She learns without hesitation. Faith, truth, and heaven were extra traits. To give her that push that she need. To trust others. It also represents calming effects. For her mind and body. Blue was also a strong color. That blend it very well with tranquility and calmness.

Page 11

In heraldry, blue was also used to symbolize piety and sincerity. Green was the color of nature. All of her life she lived surrounded by mystical trees. She enjoys the singing of the birds. And the sound of the forest creature lullaby her to sleep. She felt the freshness of the air kissing her skin. With her tongue, she tasted the fertility of the earth. Fertility was also signed that she can conceive children. Ruby also provide her with great healing power. It is the most restful color for the human eye. It can improve vision like eagle eyes. That why the color of her eyes was a red color. Green suggests stability and endurance. Orange combines the energy of red and the happiness of yellow. It is associated with joy, the sunshine, and the tropics. Orange represents enthusiasm, fascination, happiness, creativity, determination, attraction, success, encouragement, and stimulation. To the human eye, orange is a very hot color, so it gives the sensation of heat. When she was in a heat with the nine tail fox. She will burn holes through his skin. Her body continue to burn giving her a high fever.

Page 12

The temperature of the room will change. You felt like if you were lying down on a hot desert sand . Orange was not as aggressive as red. If you ever saw her with red hair it meant, she was burning in fire. She craves for blood She was in a mood for war. When her family was in danger. She had the strength to beat a whole army. She had determination writing all over. As well as passion, desire, and love. Red was very emotional color. Because when she was in war mood. She got so emotional. That she could not control herself from killing. For her was a sugar rush to see blood being shed.

Page 13

The other color's for her hair are extras. They were not dark color. They are light and some dark colors. Light red represents joy, sexuality, passion, sensitivity, and love. Pink signifies romance, love, and friendship. It denotes feminine qualities and passiveness. Dark red is associated with vigor, willpower, rage, anger, leadership, courage, longing, malice, and wrath. Brown suggests stability and denotes masculine qualities. Reddish-brown is associated with harvest and fall. Dark orange can mean deceit and distrust. Red-orange corresponds to desire, sexual passion, pleasure, domination, aggression, and thirst for action. Gold evokes the feeling of prestige.

Page 14

The meaning of gold is illumination, wisdom, and wealth. Gold often symbolizes high quality. Dull (dingy) yellow represents caution, decay, sickness, and jealousy. Light yellow is associated with intellect, freshness, and joy. Dark green is associated with ambition, greed, and jealousy. Yellow-green can indicate sickness, cowardice, discord, and jealousy. Aqua is associated with emotional healing and protection. Olive green is the traditional color of peace. Light blue is associated with health, healing, tranquility, understanding, and softness. Dark blue represents knowledge, power, integrity, and seriousness. Light purple evokes romantic and nostalgic feelings. Dark purple evokes gloom and sad feelings. It can cause frustration.

Page 15

She had a trick under her sleeve that helped to fool anyone. If her hair turns one color to show one emotion. She can switch it back being a dark color giving her an evil looked. Her hair had patches of different colors. She was one tough cookie to handle. When her hair got darker. It changes into that pacific hair color. based on her emotions and feelings. No one could stop her. From becoming a witch warrior. Her red eyes change color. To the darkest crimson colored. You never saw in your entire life. Not even the nine tail. Had the power to tame her. She will curse all of you. She will curse the world. She will flip a finger or two. No one knew exactly what happen. What made Kurama and his mate Shinju change back. From good to evil with power. The person that was reading this book. Their eyes were wide with shock. This legend goes way back since the first war and our first ancestors.

Page 16

Mebuki mother was a beautiful busty female. By the name of Lady Tsunade. She had the power of thousand gods. Her eyes were emerald green. The prettiest green you ever saw. She is a powerful medical witch shifter. You can call her sorcerers. She wears a silk light green kimono. The kimono was short. It had two split openings. Showing her creamy thighs. Her green kimono was wrapped around with an obi. To complete the rest of her attire. She was wearing black fishnet stockings. She wears long black leather boots. Her long red hair with blonde highlight was wrapped into a ponytail. Her makeup was permanent with dark shades. If you looked at her, she looked like an emo person. That was rising from the death. To take revenge of the living. She had a wicked laugh when she laughs. When she spoke. Her voice was like an angel. She had a blue diamond symbol on her face. You can see a twisted pattern of ribbons. That mark her face. Don't be fool her diamond can change. Based on her emotion and feelings. On her back she carried a katana. And her right hand a staff magic that she used to command good or evil. She falls in loved a with powerful fox giant by the name of Jiraiya. He is the one of that huge statue that protects the entrance with Choza Akimichi. Lady Tsunade with her husband also fought with the snake shifters and the dark Akatsuki to protect their mystical place, for the next generation to come.

Wow" they said unison.

"Fuck! I hate snake shifters and the Akatsuki" Ino said.

"What there is more?" Sakura shouted.

"What does it says" Shayla ask.

"Please read it" Ino ask.

"Ino, Shayla this part has someone point of you" I replied. "What does this person says?" Ino, and Shayla ask in unison. "Let me read what he is saying" I replied.

My lips were moving as I continued read the following words.

Hashirama P.O.V

I'm the first witch male ancestor that built this village name Konoha. With my friend Madara. But... with greediness running down his veins. He turned his back on me to gain power. To come back to destroyed Konoha. For the tragedy he causes. Of destroying a village. And taking some many lives. Control the nine tail fox with his wife Shinju. I hate him with all of my guts. I was a shame of being his friend. I used some magic to glance into the present. But later it was blown way by another war and it was rebuilt by me. Someone used magic to come bring me back from the death and I help rebuilt the village. But now is a mystical place called the fox world.

I continue to read more it says that a nuclear war, was the cause of fox shifters and witches shifters. Including bears, dragons, and giants to be born. But they also say that scientist was involved in experiment humans beings and they injected a mutation to change them into shifters. And there was myth or legend about a powerful tree that was found and the government keeps it a secret. That a beautiful giant female touch it and observe it powers and when she mated with a male being born a fox shifter. The genes were passed to her children being born as fox shifters.

I used magic to glanced into the present.I saw my granddaughter Lady Tsunade with her husband a foughting with the snake shifters and the dark Akatsuki to protect their mystical place, for the next generation to come. At least something good came out of this. This means that my grandchildren will meet their fate and destiny to united with the fox shifters. I continue to use magic to see who there were. And knew who? they were.

I hide the book somewhere from our enemies. They couldn't find it and discover are history and how everything started. And how we were born or brought into this world. I just discontinue reading this book. That was called the legend of, the soul mates shifters combine into one soul. And it poof in front of me. I stop using magic. I just walked back to my desk.

"Fuck! another war it coming. And there is nothing I can do this time. The only way is to used magic to summoning me from the males witches coven in the spiritual world" I said.

I know I'm back in the past, I give a hard punch that I broke everything inside my office. As I stared at my hands. I notice I was bleeding. I looked around. And there were pieces of broken glass everywhere. There was a huge hole on the walls. And there were huge cracks on the floor. It feels like an earthquake hit Konoha. I need to control my punches. And my magic. I could have killed innocent people. And completely destroy a full village. I began to heal myself with magic. I had to hide my identity. from my enemies. I looked up into the sky from the broken window. I whisper into myself. I really fucked this office. A heard a knock at the door. I yelled to "come in" I heard the door open. I turn around to see who it was, I saw the door shatter into piece. It was a anbu by name of monkey. He did not said a word. He just looked at me. I told him I was fine. Just by looking at him. I knew what he was asking me. I told him, I need someone to repair this damage. And he just nodded and left my side. As soon as he left. I turn around to face the broken window. To face the village and the wonderful people that lived here. I just stared there without any movement. I whisper into myself have to figure a way to keep this a secret. From the rest of the world. My name is Hashirama Senju and I am the first hokage. I am the grandfather of Lady Tsunde. I was scared for the new village that I saw through my magic.

Sakura, Shayla, and Ino were speechless, to find out that their great grandfather Hashirama Senju was the builder from this mystical place.

A couple of minutes has passed by.

"So destiny and fate will unite us together to become the fox shifter mate. To mate with them for an eternity. and to help them when the war comes" Ino said.

"We need to prepare our selves by making are magic stronger with the help of our grandmother Lady Tsunade," Shayla said.

Mother and father, please help us from the spiritual world when the time comes" Ino said.

"When will we meet are fox shifter man," Sakura said.

"Very soon" the book speak as it poofs way.

"Were did the book go" Shayla ask.

"I have a feeling is on are books shelf at the dorm.

"Let's go I'm hungry for a greasy hamburger with french fries that I can dip in delicious ketchup," Sakura said.

Me too! Ino said.

"Me too!" Shayla said.

Sakura, Shayla, and Ino headed towards the door. They wave goodbye to their aunt Shizune. Kakashi had her pin against her desk. He was getting ready to make love to her. You can see her skirt was lifted and her black high thigh lace can be seen, with a garter belt attached.

An: Three brothers Naruto, Menma, and Shikamaru are born in a mystical place, that you can't find it on a map. They are human, but...they have magic inside them, that helps them to shift into fox shifters. They fall in love with three beautiful human females, that also being born to shift into fairy witches. But they have fox blood inside their veins that helps them to shift into fox. Naruto, Menma, and Shikamaru rescued them from the snake shifters and the military Akatsuki called scout snipers MO 0317. They belong to a dark side of shifters. They captured witches to used them as bait to fall in love, with the fox shifters to control them, to destroy the mystical place, they called home.

Naruto, Menma, Shikamaru are 32 years old in this story. They are also triplets. Sakura, Shayla, and Ino are sophomore students in college and are 20 years old. They are also triplets.

I don't mind of you leave a review. But I love the favorite and followers more. Let your imagination soar there be more pairing as the story progress. This story is for mature readers only. Because their will be fighting scene. Some cursing and adult content and sexual themes. After this, there will no more Author notes to explain what going to happen next. I'm leaving it to your imagination . This story takes places in the modern world.

Shayla is my character. She appears on my other stories


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto P.O.V

I look up at the sky, I saw there were two suns. They look like two fireballs ready to explode the world with one huge blow. Their sun rays were not burning my skin. They felt like hot kisses coming from a woman lips.

After a couple of hours of running my ass. Yeah, I said it working my ass doing some non-stop physical training on a Saturday. I will start at 6:00 in the morning until the two sun's goes down. The park was full of life. A couple of runners wave to me. I can smell them they smell like wet dogs and one of them by the name of Kiba. He was born being a dog shifter. He just barks at me when he passed by me. Among the runners, there was Rock Lee being born a tiger shifter. But he was a comical one. He made me laugh when spoke " Let your animalistic side run wild," he said, with a laugh.

They said that foxes, wolves, and dogs are families.

I sat down next to a mystical tree that rolls his eyes at me and shows his fangs W. For my body to cool down

Menma and Shikamaru were also sitting next to me. My scavenger hunt was inside my backpack to find a crystal clear mug that was full of ice-tea. Feeling the cold liquid touching my tongue passing down my throat. After a couple of hours of working with, my two brothers Shikamaru. They had their own mugs.

My fox ears pick up a conversation between a parent and a child.

"Midnight let your bear lose," A man voice said.

"Why?" asks

"I'm teaching you how to shift into a bear" he answers.

"Father I already know how," she said.

"Since when?" she asks.

"When I was one year old" she replied.

"Show me?" he asks.

Five-year-old midnight strip from her clothes, as she leans her body forward. Her chubby hands were touching the ground. Her knees touch the ground. As soon as her knees touch the ground. A cub bear with black fur was nibbling on her father's leg.

"Good job midnight," he said.

"Thank you! father" she said.

Midnight father without consciously summoning the creature, he began to shift. His hand and feet stretched to form large paws. The bones in his back cracked and rippled to form his bear's spine. As the shift progressed, fur sprouted from his skin and his nose elongated into a snout.

"Let's go midnight," he said.

"Where?" she asks

"We're going to find some honey," he said.

"Where?" she asks.

"Deeper into the forest" he answers.

"I want some honey too!" her bear spoke inside midnight.

On the left side of the park, I smelled 10 males being born fox shifters and 5-female being born fox shifters and 5 female being born wolf shifters. They come from a strong family pack, but...I also smell medusa blood in them. I knew them. Their wolf ears were pointing up and their muzzle had a black color. Their yellow eyes give out a glow. Some of them were Jiraiya brothers and the rest of them were Lady Tsunade sisters and cousins. They were wearing samurai armor, as they sparred.

Lady Tsunade mother being born a witch fairy, mated with a male wolf and her mother sister had some medusa blood running down her veins. And her uncle being born a wolf shifter. The same was for Jiraiya his father was fox guardian and his mother had medusa blood running down her veins.

I saw two 8'1 giants standing tall and mighty banging their chest like wild gorillas in the mist. Getting ready to attack each other in the middle of the park. It was Jiraiya and Choza. Once in a while, they will escape from their standing post. They were the two big giants guarding the door to enter the mystical world. Between them, a small brown monkey with his tail curl like a candy cane blew a whistle for them to begin.

The ground beneath me begins to shake. I and my two brothers Menma and Shikamaru were hugging a mystical tree. The mystical tree rolls his eyes.

I started to get dizzy as the earth underneath me continue to shake. Without thinking I removed my clothes to shift into a fox and I howl at them. My fox was talking to me. He was telling me to run towards them and kick some ass. This shaking is causing me to get more dizzy. When I heard Jiraiya deep giant voice "I'm sorry Naruto," he said. I give him a small nod. I shift again to my human form. And I begin to get dress.

My fox was talking to me "Do you smell your mate" the fox said.

"What?" I answer

"She here!" the fox answer back.

"Where?" I ask.

"She by the pond" the fox answer.

On the right side of the park, there is a beautiful crystal clear pond. Pink and white swans were swimming back and forth. And a variety of colorful peacock spreading their wings to find a mate.

"What she doing here?!" I ask.

"She talking" the fox answer.

"With who?" I ask

"With her grandmother and her two sisters," the fox replied.

"Show me!" I ask.

"No!" The fox answer.

"Why?" I ask.

"It's not time yet, have patience Naruto" the fox answer.

"Can you tell me something about her?" I ask

"She a young female around her 20's and she is very beautiful with green eyes" the fox explain.

"When will I meet her," I ask.

"Soon the fox answers.

Menma was also having a nice conversation with his fox.

"I smell your mate," the fox said

"Where?!" Menma ask.

"She is by the pond" the fox answer.

"She alone?" he asks.

"No" the fox answer.

"She has company," Menma said.

"Yes," the fox replied.

"She with her grandmother and her sisters.

"Omg, the fox shouted with excitement.

"What? going on" Menma ask.

"She deliciously naked" the fox answer.

"Let me see" Menma ask.

"No" the fox answer.

"Why?" Menma ask.

"Is not time yet" the fox answer.

"When? Menma ask.

"Very soon" the fox answer.

"Can I have a peek of her nakedness?" Menma ask

"No" the fox answer.

"I'm going take a small peek," Menma said.

"Noooo!" the fox whimper.

"It small peek," Menma said.

Menma looks towards the pond. When he was blinded by a shining light.

"What did you do?" Menma ask.

"I blind you" the fox answer.

"You're mean," Menma said.

"Remind me to take a cold shower, to wash my desires for her down the drain," Menma said.

"We both need one," the fox said.

Shikamaru lips were also moving. He was communicating with his fox.

"Your mate has the scent of flowers," the fox said.

"I can smell her" Shikamaru answer.

"She so beautiful," the fox said.

"Where is she?" Shikamaru ask.

"She by the pond" the fox answer.

"What she doing here!" Shikamaru ask.

"She dipping her toes in the water, as she listens to her grandmother" the fox answer.

"When will I meet her?" Shikamaru ask.

"Soon," the fox said.

The shaking stop and I release my hands away from the mystical tree. And I began to inhale and exhale to relax. "Let's have some lunch " Menma ask. "Where!" I said. "Let's go to our favorite place" Shikamaru replied. Ichiraku, ramen. Teuchi was Lady Tsunade brother he was a being born a male witch shifter and Ayame was a fairy witch. They were friendly people. And my two brothers Menma and Shikamaru and I were near them. We felt like family.

We cross the street to get to the other side. The smell of ramen triggers my nose. My fox was doing summersaults. "I can taste the noodles, " he said. "Me too!" I replied. With a mighty pull, I opened the door. I hold it wide open for my brother Menma to walk inside. Shikamaru follows from behind. I was the last one to walk inside closing the door from behind. The place was full of living every table was occupied with clients.

"Hello, Menma, Shikamaru, and Naruto" Teuchi greets us with a warm smile on his lips.

"Hello, we greeted back.

"Hello, guys" Ayame greet us.

"Hello, Ayame" we greet back.

"Have a sit?" Teuchi said.

Naruto, Menma, and Shikamaru took a sit on a stool. Teuchi places three cups of water in front of Naruto, Menma, and Shikamaru. He grabs his notepad and a pencil to take their order. Naruto was the first one to speak " I will have a miso ramen with extra chasu" he said.

Teuchi wrote it down on his notepad.

"I will have the same" Shikamaru spoke.

"Me too!" Menma spoke.

"Three bowls of miso ramen coming up" Teuchi shouted.

Ayame was dating Iruka. He is a being born a bear shifter.

At the crystal clear pond

"Grandmother we read the book," Sakura said.

"What book? Lady Tsunade ask.

"The one with are family history" Sakura replied.

"I see," she said.

"We can't believe what happen to mother family and also to Kushina family as well," Ino said.

"It so sad," Shayla said, as her breast flashes a swan.

"Did it explain more about your history?" Lady Tsunade ask.

"We learn that our hair changes color with are emotion and feelings" Ino answer.

"That right," she said.

"It there more?" Shayla ask.

Lady Tsunade as she folded her arms more tightly across her busty chest.

"Can you tell us?" Sakura said.

Lady Tsunade begins to speak " There will be another war coming. Are enemies will not rest until they control the foxes mind. Using witch magic to destroy this place along with the non-shifters. So we have to work together with the fox to killed are enemies before that happens" she explains.

"The book says we're going to meet are mate very soon," Ino said.

"That is true" she answers.

"Who are they, grandmother?" Shayla ask.

"They're are three brothers and they're triplets" she answers.

"How old are they?" Ino ask.

"They're 32 years old" she answers.

"They're are 12 years older than us," Sakura said.

"Yes," she answers.

"Nothing else you want to tell us about them," Ino said.

"I can't say anymore" she answers.

"Why?" Shayla ask.

"They're the ones that will explain who? are they" she answers.

"Thank you! for giving us more information grandmother," Shayla said.

"Your welcome" she answers.

"Excuse me, girls," she said.

"Were are going?" Ino ask.

"I'm going to kick a statue ass and turned it into pieces of cement to build me a nice mansion and for causing the earth to shake underneath me" she explains.

"Why?" they ask in unison.

"He escaped his standing post to wrestle Choza.

Sakura spoke grandmother one more question "Does grandfather Jiraiya have meduza blood?" she ask.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because the pictures we saw on the book. His hair looks like snakes" Sakura answer.

"Yes," he has meduza blood.

"Do we have meduza blood running through are veins?" Ino ask.

"Yes," she answers.

Lady Tsunade walks away to smell her statue.

"Where are you! Jiraiya" she shouted.

"Nooo!" Godzilla is coming" he shouted with fear.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ASSHOLE!" SHE SHOUTED WITH ANGRY VOICE.

"I call you Godzilla it slips" he answer.

"If you want Godzilla to kick your ass, I will bring Godzilla out to play, " she said.

"Please don't use magic to transform into Godzilla, " he said. As he crosses his huge fingers.

Lady Tsunade with the flap of her magic wand. She transformed into godzilla.

Jiraiya face read fear as he look at Choza, I shouldn't listen to you, to escape are standing post, It all your fault" he said. As he pointed a finger at Choza.

"Who the one with the idea to escape?, so don't blame it at me" he answer.

"You should of stop me, now my worst nightmare came true, I have godzilla breathing fire behind my back, so we better run. Before we become toasted statues. The earth beneath begin to shake again, as Jiraiya and Choza run for their lives. They were being chase by godzilla.

"Don't run away from me Jiraiya" Lady Tsunade spoke through godzilla.

"You're scary when you are mad" he said.

"Come over here" Lady Tsunade ask. As she spoke through godzilla.

"Why?" he ask.

"So I can punish you with my tail" she answer.

"You can't catch me" he said.

"I will catch you" Lady Tsunade spoke through godzilla. With a mighty swift of it tail, godzilla hit Jiraiya on the back.

Jiraiya stumble into the ground causing the earth beneath to shake.

Lady Tsunade did another magic spell that she turned into a huge female statue. She sat down on the ground. Her but cheeks give the earth another shake. She pick up Jiraiya from the ground and she place him on her knees. And she begins to spank him hard. "Ouch" he scream from the pain. The earth continue to shake underneath them.

At Teuchi and Ayame ramen stand

"What going on?" Naruto ask.

"Choza and Jiraiya are being chase by godzilla" Ayame answer, as she peek through the window.

"Why?" Menma ask.

"Something that jiraiya said and for escaping the standing post" Ayame answer.

"Ayame tell me that is Lady Tsunade as Godzilla?" Shikamaru ask.

"Yes" she answer.

"I figured" Shikamaru said.

"She is no longer godzilla, now she is a female statue spanking him" she said.

"What the fuck?" Naruto said.

"Jiraiya is in deep trouble" Menma said.

An couple of minutes have pass by and the earth beneath stop shaking.

"Thank god it stop, I was getting dizzy," Naruto said.

"Omg that is so funny" Ayame said. As she continue to peek through the window.

"What so funny Ayame" Menma ask.

"Lady Tsunade just turn Jiraiya into a huge ball and she just kick him. Sending him all the way to the standing post" she answer.

"What?" Shikamaru ask.

"What the hell?" Naruto said.

"She did the same with Choza" Ayame added.

"What? Menma said

At the park:

"They're are so cute" Sakura pointed to a couple of bananas trees.

"What are you looking at?" Shayla ask.

"Over there!" she answer.

"Where?" Ino ask.

"By the bananas trees," she replied.

"What is cute about bananas trees?" Ino ask.

"There are some monkeys swinging on a tree branch" Sakura answer.

"I see them," Shayla said.

"There one peeling a banana as his body leans back on a tree," Ino said.

Sakura, Ino, and Shayla just laugh.

"Do you want to join them?" Shayla ask

"What do you meant?" Ino ask

"We can use magic to turn ourselves into monkeys" Shayla replied.

"I was thinking the samething," Sakura said.

"Let's do it" Ino shouted.

Sakura, Shayla, and Ino inner voices were casting a magic spell inside their mind, with the flap of their magic wand they transformed into monkeys.

Sakura was transformed into a pink monkey.

Ino was transformed into a yellow monkey.

Shayla transformed into a red monkey.

"Let's headed towards the banana trees," they said unison.

Couple of minutes passed by.

Sakura leans back against a tree, as she peeled a banana.

A black monkey was grooming Ino. " This much better than going to spa," she said.

"Let's play a game," Shayla said.

"What kind of game?" Sakura ask, as he took a bite of her banana.

"We can play hide and seek" she answer.

"I want to play," Ino said.

"Up the trees," Shayla said.

Sakura, Shayla, and Ino begin to climb the trees. " Who going to count? Ino ask.

"I will" a brown monkey spoke.

The brown monkey covered his eyes to begin to count. (1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11, 12, 13, 14, 15,16,17,18,19,20) "Ready coming the brown monkey" said.

Sakura, Shayla, and Ino were swinging from tree to tree to find a good hiding spot.

"I feel like Jane and Tarzan is chasing me" they said unison.

Shayla speak " Imagine being chase by are mates."

"Don't forget to added very handsome?" Ino said.

"Don't forget to mention deliciously naked?" Sakura said as she licked her lips.

At Teuchi and Ayame ramen stand

Three fox where having a conversation back and forth.

"I like them," the first fox said.

"They're being silly being monkeys," the second fox said.

"I can't wait to meet them," the third fox said.

"What are you talking about" Naruto ask.

"Nothing" the first fox answer.

"I heard monkeys" Menma ask.

"Your noisy," the second fox said.

"Who do you want to meet?" Shikamaru ask.

"I want to meet my mate," the third fox said.

AN: I don't mind if you leave a review. But I love the favorites and followers more. Let your imagination soar.


	3. Chapter 3 Author note

Soulmate shifters 11/12/2016

A author note

Dear favorites and followers

I haven't forgoten about my story I been busy reading for my favorite author's and leaving a reviews for their books on amazon when they get released. I also have a NaruSaku page on my facebook and been posting images and doing collages and writing short stories for my page on facebook. I been thinking of re-writing this story and turning into a P.O.V I'm thinking about yes or no to write like a P.O.V or to leave it just like that.

I'm also been busy being in volved in author groups, I will make a scheduled what days I'm free to start writing again please to give up on me, I love my stories and I wont give up on them just like other writers have give based on Naruto ending.

Sincerly, yours

St3rfire


End file.
